yokokannofandomcom_es-20200213-history
Hajime Mizoguchi
es un reconocido violonchelista, compositor y productor japonés. Es conocido principlamente por sus trabajos junto a la compositora Yoko Kanno en las bandas sonoras de los animes The Vision of Escaflowne y Please Save My Earth, aunque ha participado en bandas sonoras de películas y a publicado más de 20 álbumes de estudio como solista. Biografía Nació en Tokio el 23 de Abril de 1960. Desde muy pequeño mostro habilidades musicales empezando a tocar el piano a la edad de 3 años y gracias a su instructor de música Mitsuo Ikeda el violonchelo en 1971, cuando después de ver a Karajan en un programa de televisión decidio que la música sería su trabajo de por vida. Durante tercero y cuarto año de secundaria tocaba el teclado en una banda de rock, mientras aprendía a tocar el violonchelo en casa. Entre 1978 y 1985 asistió a la Universidad Nacional de Bellas Artes y Música de Tokio donde se especializó en violoncello. Durante este tiempo empezo a tocar el chelo con cantantes japoneses de pop y a trabajar como músico de estudio o arreglista musical para cadenas de radio, películas de televisión y álbumes. En 1984 a la edad de 24 años sufrió un grave accidente de tráfico. Irónicamente este evento fortuito desencadenó que empezara a componer y así a través de la música aliviara de alguna manera sus dolores cervicales. Empezó a componer lo que deseaba escuchar en esos momentos que las secuelas del accidente lo angustiaban demasiado, por esto es que el llama a su propia música "眠るための音楽, A short piece for sleepless night" (una pequeña pieza para noches sin dormir). thumb|left Estuvo casado con la compositora Yoko Kanno de quien se divorciaría en 2007. En 1986 lanzá al mercado su álbum debút titulado "Halfinch Dessert" en el cual aparece acreditado como compositor, arreglista y violonchelista. A partir de este momento empieza a producir álbumes como solista regularmente contando en 2010 con un total de 23 producciones. En 1988 y 1989 mostro sus habilidades como DJ en programa radiales en FM Tokio, FM Fukuoka y FM Yokohama donde menciona como influencias importantes a Pablo Cazals y John Coltrane , siendo reconocido a finales de la decada de los 80 como uno de los músicos más destacados. En 1989 empieza a colaborar con Yoko Kanno editando un álbum donde Kanno lo acompaña en el piano. De ahí en adelante colaborarían en varias producciones y no solo en el ámbito musical, sino en la producción, arte de las portadas, fotografías y todo el material relacionado con las producciones musicales. Finalmente en 1993 se casarían, aunque Kanno nunca cambio su nombre y siempre mantuvieron su vida privada fuera de su trabajo profesional manteniendo un bajo perfil. El único momento en que se menciona esta relacíon es luego de la producción de la banda sonora de Escaflowne donde en una entrevista a Mizoguchi se dice que está casado con una compositora muy famosa Esa relación duraría hasta 1997 cuando se divorcian. Ha publicado más de 30 álbumes incluyendo bandas sonoras de anime, películas y dramas de televisión. Ah colaborado con otros compositores y músicos en varias bandas sonoras de anime trabajando además como productor o violonchelista en algunos de ellos. Se ha presentado además en conciertos como solista o como parte de una orquesta y ha sido productor de varios músicos. Sus composiciones además de las mencionadas anteriormenete incluyen la banda sonora de la película animada "Jin-Roh: The Wolf Brigade", la composición de la música para el anime "Tokimeki Memorial Only Love" (junto a Teruyuki Nobuchika) y para la serie animada Jyu Oh Sei , que se emitio en el espacio noitamina de la cadena Fuji TV en 2006 . Discografía Álbumes de Estudio * 1986: Half inch Dessert * 1986: Oasis: Behind the Clear Water * 1987: A Pretty Dance * 1988: Best Wishes * 1989: Precious * 1990: Southbound * 1993: Impression of Sunday * 1995: Aqua Colors in Paris * 1996: Shadows and Light * 1998: Far East ~Sekai no Shaso Kara~ * 1999: Eternal Flame * 2000: Espace * 2001: Angel * 2002: Espace 2 * 2003: Archcello * 2003: Prologue * 2004: Sekai no Shaso Kara Next Journey * 2005: Early Best 1986-1992 * 2005: Yours (Covers) * 2006: Opera? * 2007: Yours; Tears (Covers) * 2007: Organic Style: The Best * 2008: Yours; Classic (Covers) * 2008: The Best Works * 2009: Seasons * 2010: New Best Selections * 2010: Yours; Luxe (Covers) Bandas Sonoras Animación * 1986: Wonder Beat Scrumble * 1997: Eight Clouds Rising * 1998: Jin-Roh - Compositor y Violonchelista * 2006: Jyu Oh Sei Bandas Sonoras de Películas * 1988: White Lion * 1992: Ai ni tsuite, Tokyo * 1994: Boku no chikyû on mamotte * 1999: OUT - Tsuma-tachi no hanzai * 2000: Shisha no gakuensai * 2005: Tokyo Tower Colaboraciones *1987: TO-Y (OVA) - Productor *1987: Twilight of the Cockroaches (Película) - Violonchelista *1993: Please Save My Earth (OVAs) - Compositor *1995: Dirty Pair Flesh 2 (OVA) - Compositor *1996: The Vision of Escaflowne - Compositor y Violonchelista *2000: The Vision of Escaflowne: The Movie - Compositor junto a Yoko Kanno *2003: Texhnolyse - Compositor *2006: Tokimeki Memorial ~Only Love~ - Compositor Citas Enlaces Externos * en:溝口肇 Categoría:Artistas Solistas Categoría:Compositores Categoría:Hajime Mizoguchi